dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite (LINK)
Kite (カイト) is a character in .hack//LINK and .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights. He is the legendary hero and .hacker from 10 years ago. Online Appearance Kite is a Twin Blade with red clothes, a large hat and blue hair that spikes outwards. He wears short gloves, and a textured shirt with rolled sleeves covered by a vest with a scarf over it. The symbols that were on his pants are absence in the manga however, in the game several belts coil around his sleeves, waist and legs with a design continuing underneath. The Wave Symbols on his face are kept the same, each side still has two triangle shaped tattoos. The Sky Crest on the hat is changed into a “W” in the manga, but remains the same in the game. This same sign is shared by Azure Flame Kite and also shows on his previous avatar in the manga. The belts used to hold Kite's original weapons are the same, however the belt over his vest is different between versions. In the game it resembles the original and in the manga the straps allow him to equip blades onto his back. Kite now uses a different set of dual blades that are larger from his original. During his battle against Fluegel in the manga these blades changed into a pair of triple dual edged blades with the same shape as “Empty Skies” He also displays an array of abilities similar to Azure Flame Kite. Additionally Kite still possesses the Twilight Bracelet. The bracelet is invisible unless activated through Data Drain, Gate Hacking or any other abilities. Xth-Form Kite’s xth form resembles an adult. His wave symbols disappear and he has long hair. Kite now wears short gloves, a small hat, dark shirt, red coat and wields a strange bow that separates into a pair of twin blades. Personality Kite's personality still retains his heroic motives and intentions within The World R:X and his concern for his friends. He still seems to have kept most if not all of his personality from the previous 10 years from The World. Offline Basic Info History .hack//Link .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights Kite first appears during access one. After forming the Twilight Knights, another user is caught in a fight between the him and Flugel and discovers Tokio is unable about to log out of the game. Fluegel taunts him. Although he's strong Fluegel states that there is something even the most powerful person cannot defeat and shoots both of them with Brieler Roesse. Kite begins to freeze however the gun has no effect on Tokio. Understanding the situation, Kite uses Data Drain and reverts Fluegel into his previous state. Before frozen Kite explains The World is not an ordinary game and tells him to open the Akashic Records to log out of the game. Trivia Gallery Image:Kitelink.jpg|Kite in .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights. Image:KiteFrozen.JPG|Kite frozen from Fluegel's attack. File:Hacklink112026.jpg| Kite - Normal File:Hacklink112028.jpg|Kite fights in his Xth Form. category:LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters